Nature's Overwatch
by SomeTrandoshanWithASlugThrower
Summary: As rogue forces of Nature and Man begin their efforts to destroy Humanity, Nature responds with its own defenders, Nature's Overwatch... An Alt-Variant of Godzilla 2014, where it didn't happen and Godzilla slept in the dark abysses of the ocean. Iconic Godzilla Monsters show up as well, and Overwatch with a starring role in the chaos.
1. Prologue

_**"The Arrogance of Man is thinking Nature is in Our Control, When It is the Other Way Around... Let Them Fight." Dr. Serizawa**_

In the Waters of the Tsushima Basin, 02:38 AM (In KST), Saturday, 2076...

The rush of fish moving to get away from something was not lost on It. The slow, graceful rise of a being, resembling a bipedal, standing dinosaur, seemed almost strange... Until one noticed the mechanic nature of its body, its solitary "eye" dancing from a vertical "visor" -like structure on its "teeth"-bearing head, the sharpened "claws" being constructed when it had previously reconfigured its form. Its purpose was singular, watching the display of an oceanic city, crowned by metal sky-scrapers and adorn with shimmering lights, slip in it's visual feed, and updat its HUD with a new message: _ **PROCESSING... ELIMINATE ALL ORGANIC TARGETS IN BUSEN, SOUTH KOREA. DESTROY EVERYTHING IN SIGHT, AND THEN MOVE TO NEXT CITY!**_

It was time to strike, and as it arose out of the murky depths, and headed towards the equally-dark surface, one thing made itself clear to the Earth, if it could think or speak. Whatever had previously happened meant nothing, for the machines of Man may grow rampant and destroy, but Nature had its own Herald, and His Overwatch was nothing to sneer at. The robotic being continued, unaware of what would soon come, the Reappearance of a King at hand...

 _ **The Depths of The Tshushima Basin, 04:30 AM, KST, Saturday, 2076.**_

With a rumbling grunt, fish, sharks, and other marine life scurried away from the source, a dark figure in the murky depths. It seemed something had disturbed the Balance of Nature, something that had decided to wage war on the very Earth itself. No matter, for he was its Herald, its Overwatch, but many did not remember the colossal that slept in these waters. Only a few knew of him through the ancestral lessons and traditions, tribal fisherman dedicating their catch to him, and even fewer had seen him. Never the less, he had once roamed the primitive Earth itself, a mighty creature, an alpha predator, and as some would claim, a God.

But to the unspoken majority who knew not of him, he was none other then Godzilla, a creature of size, power, strength, and determination, a being who had protected the Earth time and time again. And now, a Being that sought to threaten it emerged. He would have none of it. Swishing his tail from side to side, he undulated like a crocodile, a large "torpedo" in the inky blackness that consumed all but the faintest hints of moon-light. Golden eyes burned a hole, and he saw with perfect vision the light of stars, and his large spines sliced the water open, keeping the majority of himself hidden beneath the waves. He knew where the Being was going, and he would destroy it, or he would die doing so. Moving like a guided torpedo to the massive Omnic that headed to Busan, he was prepared for the task that would ensure, for he was none other then Nature's Herald, the King of All Monsters.


	2. Chapter 1

_**"When Mankind falls into Conflict with Nature, Monsters are Born."**_  
 _ **Ishiro Honda...**_

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in the Deserts of the Republic of Saradia, 02:49 AM, Sunday, 2076...**_

The shifting form of a giant burrowed below the sands, as it dug its way to the Republic of Korea. A brown body was momentarily revealed through the dune sea, before it submerged again, spikes being the only thing one would see of its presence. A half-circle of horns decorated its head, and adorned on its nose was a singular horn as well, as it kept burrowing towards its destination.

It knew the abomination there that existed, and of the Ancient One, a being that had survived countless foes, and it knew of the mechanical beast that would surely fight the Ancient One. With all haste it continued, a thorny tail thrashing about slightly, as it continued. It would take time for it to arrive, and with it, a possibility that the Mechanical Beast would succeed... But that thought soon went away, for it knew that the Arrogance of Man bent the Knee to Nature, whether willingly... Or by Force...

* * *

 _ **Nimitz-Class Aircraft Carrier "Black Dragon", The Waters of the Tsushima Basin, Sunday, 09:13 AM, 2076...**_

Captain Yi of the South Korean Navy was a calm, collected man, one who had earned his promotions and medals through the Omnic Crisis, and now sighed as he drained his cold coffee cup, the day proving too calm, sunny, and all-around nice for the day. He knew something was going for happen, why else did all of those old movies show things going horrifically wrong on a day like this... The thought of the Omnic that ran loose in the depths below made him shudder, for he remembered that mechanic horror attacking the coast, watching as it crushed innocents like mere insects...

He shook the thought away as a crewman approached him, Able Seaman Taylor, another fellow like him that's expression answered any questions that he had. Instantly rising out of his seat, he moved towards the radar, and other crew of the bridge stared at him with worry, knowing that whatever had brought the Captain out of his chair usually meant something was about to happen...

The Captain watched as a blip on the radar appeared, slowly moving towards them from below... It was slowly moving upwards as well... Towards them... He stared for a few seconds, before he calmly issued orders, as depth charges were dropped. If the thing below was what he thought it was, it wouldn't have mattered, but it bought them time... He walked up to the Seaman 2th Class in charge of the communications, and ordered her to began relaying that the Omnic, or whatever large body it was, was on a intercept course towards the nearest city- Busan. She nodded, and sent the orders, seconds away before the sounds of a muffled BOOM, and with it, a terrifying entity that caused the radar to leave a noticeable blip...

Seconds later, the ship groaned in protested, as something smacked into it, and Captain Yi felt himself falling, as his ship was torn apart by an entity made only by his fellow race, watched as a demonic red visor glinted in the morning sun, and felt the stabbing pain of something digging into his side, as he passed out, the last time he would ever live, as it was soon crushed by a malevolent force, one that desired only destruction...

* * *

 _ **B** **usan, ROK Army Military Base, General's Quarters, Sunday, 02:34 PM, 2076...**_

General Parker watched as the communications from the Black Dragon played, the last message saying something about an absolute threat to Busan... It didn't matter, for he knew that it meant the Omnic was back, probably to attack this very city... And he knew the response to it would be the MEKA pilots, as he ordered every single one to be recalled back for the soon to come battle... He slowly walked over to the phone, knowing the answer on the other-side would be the Watchpoint at Hanamura... Overwatch...

Funny thing about it _**(General Parker had once remarked about this to his comrade, Colonel Kim)**_ , was that South Korea, Japan, and the United States all thought the Petras Act was moronic (then again, the UN suits were a bunch of idiots who shot themselves, and therefore their member countries in the foot more often then not), and decided to give the fledgling organization a deal... Don't cause too much trouble or be very noticeable, and they would allow them access to the respective watch-points and some activity as well. Now was the time to ask them of a favor he had earned when... It wasn't needed to be pulled up at this moment, while the dark-skinned man dialed the red phone, retro in its style, yet hooked up to a holo-screen, as he awaited for the call to be answered...

* * *

 _ **Hanamura Watchpoint, Japan, Sunday, 02:37 PM, 2076...**_

Overwatch. The organization that had become a hero to the youth of the next generation of their time, a shining paragon of human nature, culture, and science... And then it had collapsed so violently. Many were shocked, some cried, but others remained still, for the group of idealists, thinkers and laborers had imploded on itself... At least so said the United Nations. But in actuality, it was an internal conflict, one that simmered and gathered pressure, until it detonated in a violent explosion that cost Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes, two good men who were poisoned by envy's vile taint.

And then it was reborn, not because of another Omnic Crisis, but because of the chaos and strife that broke out, the agonies of pain and despair clawing at the youth of today, to grasp them with tendrils of hate and madness and turn one against another, crime and violence growing more and more every day...

But that was not the focus of today. No, the members of Overwatch that had gathered here at the Watchpoint waited, and in the mean while, entertained themselves. D. Va was busy playing on a tablet, Tracer, Mercy, and Pharah sought to spoke to each other, Reinhardt and McCree spoke about old times, and the remainder either relaxed, or simply took the day off. Except for Soldier 76, who brooded in the corner, spending every second not training, or going on missions, sitting on a chair near a window...

At least until the ringing of the red telephone sounded, and with it, Mercy got up and walked over to the screechy object, the Overwatch members in that room now turning or craning their heads to stare at whatever was happening. "Gruezi? Oh, this is General Parker. You wish to speak to her?" D. Va had already moved out of her seat to the telephone, and grabbed the receiver swiftly, her skin suddenly gaining a pale white in coloration, as Mercy, Tracer, and the others gathered in this room looked on in surprise. "General Parker, Sir?... What?!... I'll... I'll be over at the base..." Ending the call to the good general, she left, faster then she had ever ran, shocking the remainder of the collective silence they had taken upon the call...

Slowly, McCree snorted (although it wasn't humorous, but instead nervousness), and with it, flicked on the television they had in the room... Then each member stopped what they were doing, and watched the screen with eyes that betrayed nervousness, fear, and anxiety, as a news broadcaster commented on the loss of the "Black Dragon" aircraft carrier, and on what had caused said loss. In the pits of their stomachs and the recesses of their minds, they knew a primal fear unlike any other, and with McCree, a silent, internal prayer for D. Va, in the hopes that she wouldn't end up another victim of the giant Omnic's rampage...

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

I am very... surprised, if you will, by how this story took off. Therefore, I'm glad to say this story will go on. Regarding the reviews

Inquisitor: Thank you very much for the kind comments, as well as wanting to know the further direction of the story. I will try my hardest to write as hard as I possibly can, to provide quality material for you all.

GodzillaFan1: The robot, or Omnic if you will, is the same one that attacked South Korea multiple times, and thank for your kind comments.


	3. Chapter 2

Monday, Busan, South Korea, 2716 A.D...

Various Korean military armor was arriving to the beach staging areas, being divided according to colors. Azure Section was moved to the front-most lines, with the MEKAs acting as the spearhead, with Rojo and Amarillo Sections following there-after. Violet and Black Sections were the last line of defenses, carrying powerful howitzers and missile launchers, enough firepower to cripple most modern forces. Search lights combed the evening sea, as the MEKA pilots made nervous, idle chit-chat, awaiting for the arrival of the Omnic. Colonel Lee, who was leading the military efforts here, dispatched every soldier to help assist in the evacuation efforts, as the mechanical beast's arrival was too soon for his liking. Sitting in one of the full-metal missile launchers, he watched, almost bemused, as an Overwatch dropship appeared over the city, dropping down its various heroes to assist in the evacuation efforts. While he was not a fan of Overwatch personally, he couldn't help but respect the organization, and his boss was saved by Mercy during the Omnic War, so he cared little. Search-lights focused on an area of the sea that began bulging, and just as immediately, the crackle of radios spoke aloud, crying out that they had contact. Search helicopters were pulled back, as the Omnic emerged from the sea, water cascading off its metallic frame, leaving it shining like a carved pumpkin in the orange-hued sky. Colonel Lee belayed his next order with a simple, yet effectual order.

"FIRE, ALL ARMOR, FIRE AT WILL. TAKE IT DOWN!"

The Korean would watch as his men opened fire, the MEKAs rushing into the air on boosters and surrounding the Omnic, unloading everything they had into it. His truck fired several full-metal missiles, rendering its armor blackened, burnt, and cratered, but still intact. Its arms swung around, lashing out at the MEKAs, crushing their pilots like eggs as they were smacked like flies by a flyswatter. A notorious, infamous pink MEKA flew past him, its legs broken on the impact, but its pilot cage was still intact. Watching as the omnic turned its attention to the remainder of his men, who were attempting to evacuate, stepping on them and throwing vehicles at each other, a electrical charge forming in its open mouth, he roared, and pressed the button to fire one last full-metal missile. It would rush past its face, right into its open maw, detonating and stunning it for a brief duration. Surviving the impact, it would turn to his vehicle, as the electrical blast readied to be fired, and Colonel Lee, in his last moments, would go down bravely, staring it down, buying his men precious time to escape...

* * *

Pershing General Hospital, Busan, South Korea

Mercy grunted as she struggled to help the wheelchair-bound woman into the evacuation truck, although thankfully Reinhardt, Tracer, and a small array of Korean soldiers were able to assist. Various patients were being evacuated, and it was easy for the reason why. The Omnic stomped closer and closer, smashing through building after building, and Mercy was terrified on the inside. These titan-class Omnics were truly massive, and while the Omnium under the sea was long-since deceased (thanks to quite a few torpedos), the Omnic was still intact after all of this time. Her heart skipped a beat as another explosion broke out close, as the military was still attempting to force it back, and they were failing. Another tremor shook the earth, and while not sure it was merely her imagination, the Omnic, or something more sinister, she turned, seeing that the last of the patients were evacuated. Reinhardt, herself, and Tracer loaded up on the truck, and while the others left, theirs stopped, due to a nurse that ran out with a little girl. Mercy rushed out as Reinhardt and Tracer ran after her. As Mercy helped the girl towards the truck, staring upwards with blue orbs, before seeing the red dancing slit of the Omnic staring at her group, as its maw opened wide, preparing another electrical beam. Reinhardt leapt forward and drew a barrier-like shield from the device on his left arm, but it would do nothing against the awesome force of the Omnic's weapon. Tears welled in Mercy's eyes, and she could hear Tracer make a strangulated sigh, Reinhardt attempting to reassure them, as the Omnic's beam sparked, certain to fire any second, Mercy staying strong for the girl in her last moments of life...

Only for a brown, spiky mass to smack into the Omnic, sending it flying sideways, its beam firing up into the sky, hitting absolutely nothing. Shocked, Mercy would stare upwards at the savior, only for her jaw to drop. The creature resembled a prehistoric animal, with a spiked and spiny tail, its body equally the same, brown flesh seeming like hide, as it had a carapace and a crown of horns. Two fangs rose downward from its upper jaw, as the beast gave off a toothy smile, its eyes staring at the Omnic with fury. Rearing on its back legs, the beast, who would later be known as Anguirus, would roar at the Omnic. As she got the girl into the truck, and drove away, she could see the Omnic rising, staring at the beast with equal fury. It would be a war of colossals, she thought sadly, yet another bloody battle to bleed the earth she had fought so hard to heal...

* * *

Anguirus would roar angrily at the Omnic, the aberration of nature made manifest by the darker side of Mankind. A spiny tail swished behind him, as he rushed forward, clamping down on the machine's left arm, tearing into it with his teeth. Machinery and wires sprayed black oil, as the Omnic punched Anguirus in the gut, and when that failed, proceeded to twist, flinging the beast off into the building, dazing the colossal kaiju. Eyes stared at the wound, which slowly began to close up and heal, but Anguirus was not daunted by such a foe. Roaring a challenge, turning his body about, before jumping backwards, sending his spiked carapace into the Omnic's face, bowling it over. As it struggled to rose, the spiny tail would soon follow, tipped by a spiked end, which quickly repeated a motion of smashing into the Omnic's face. Then hands gripped it, and as the robot rose, it flung Anguirus at the now-evacuated, empty hospital. Debris spilled out onto the streets and abandoned cars were demolished under the anklyosaur's weight, and as Anguirus rose, he was bombarded by an electrical beam. Screeching out in pain, Anguirus rose, and bounded forward, feeling the beam move and deflect off his carapace, exploding a building next to him. Then something sliced across his face, and he skidded to a halt. Anguirus felt a slice mark on his muzzle, as the Omnic had produced a blade on its wrist, before it rushed forward, impaling Anguirus in the shoulder. More screeches, the underground dragon struck back, biting down and removing a few fingers, of which the stumps began to heal. Digging the blade further in, it seemed to be Anguirus' end, but then something became noticeable in the distance.

 ** _STOMP_**

 ** _STOMP_**

 ** _STOMP_**...

A dark figure, with a hide like that of armor, brawny arms hung over its chest, as a spiked tail lazily swung behind it. Piercing golden eyes examined the Omnic, and growled, as the blade left the weakened kaiju's shoulder, red blood gushing out of the wound, as Anguirus took the opportunity to burrow away, to recuperate a little before attacking again. A powerful figure was this one, as it stood mighty and tall, spines extending from its back. It was the Atomic Leviathan, Son of Atom, but most notably, it was the King of Kaiju, King of the Monsters...

Godzilla, in the flesh.

Godzilla opened his mighty jaws, and came out a mighty roar, one that was familiar to all who knew of it from the stories of old...

 _ **SHREEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!**_


End file.
